Forget
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Kau harus melupakannya, Nak." Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Giotto lunglai./ G27 Fic. Warning! BL, typo(s), AU! Fict geminto. RnR?


**Title : Forget**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), AU, dan hal nista lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini. Oh, ini sejenis dengan fic geminto :))**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu jika bingung bercampur pedih bisa sesulit ini. Tidak ada.

Giotto menatap dokter itu dengan napas tersekat di tenggorokannya, namun pria tua dengan balutan pakaian serba putih itu malah menatapnya tajam seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran, sebuah hal nyata yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau harus melupakannya," kata dokter itu absolut, membuat lutut pria pirang di hadapannya lemas seketika. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, Nak," lanjutnya sembari menutup mata.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Giotto sedikit serak. Jantungnya berpompa semakin kencang, ketakutan. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya! Tidak akan bisa! Bagaimana bisa opsi melupakan orang yang kau cintai menjadi saran utama dalam masalah ini?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Bagi orang muda sepertimu mungkin ini hal bodoh, tapi memang inilah pilihan terbaik yang kau punya sekarang," kata sang dokter sembari menghembuskan napas berat setelahnya.

"Kenapa saya harus melakukannya!?" Giotto menggebrak meja kayu di hadapannya. Manik oranye miliknya membesar, memperlihatkan amarah yang meletup-letup dalam raganya, mendidih lebih panas dibanding lava. Beruntung hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu, Giotto mau tak mau bersyukur karenanya.

"Kau tak mengerti, Nak," pak tua dengan balutan pakaian putih itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyerah, sudah saatnya ia membeberkan kebenaran meski apa yang menanti memang menyakitkan.

"Kenapa? Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Giotto sembari menggertakkan giginya.

"Penderita Alzheimer akan melupakan semuanya—namanya, apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan, hari, tanggal, semuanya. Bahkan begitu juga orang yang ia cintai—kau sendiri," pria itu balas menatap Giotto tajam, "lupakan dia sebelum ia melupakanmu, aku memberimu pilihan itu. Saat dia melupakanmu, ia akan terus melangkah maju, meninggalkanmu yang tengah membatu. Dia tak akan ingat siapa kau, apa hubungannya denganmu, atau apapun. Dia akan melupakanmu tanpa beban sementara kau akan terjebak dalam kenangan," lanjutnya.

"Memang ada apa dengannya? Anda tak memberitahuku secara detail!" balas Giotto masih dengan amarah yang membara.

"Seringkali melupakan berbagai hal, mengalami gangguan berbicara dan berbahasa, seringkali bingung mengambil keputusan, perubahan kepribadian dan suasana hati yang cenderung cepat, juga kelalaian—semuanya sudah terlalu mengarah pada penyakit lupa atau bisa disebut Alzheimer. Meski dia baru 24 tahun, aku cukup yakin ia menderita penyakit ini," kata dokter dengan rambut telah memutih itu yakin.

Giotto teringat dengan kekasihnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kekasihnya yang seringkali tersenyum hangat, kekasihnya yang berambut serta memiliki mata warna coklat, kekasihnya yang ia cintai lebih dari jiwanya—satu nyawa yang paling ia anggap berharga. Dia ingat dulu saat Tsunayoshi masih berusia 14 tahun, saat mereka pertama bertemu. Setelah bertahun-tahun, mereka kembali berjumpa di sebuah kejadian tak terduga karena Giotto terpaksa pindah ke Jepang berkatian dengan tugasnya. Keduanya lalu menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun. Dari tahun ke tahun, Giotto sadar ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Kelalaiannya, keterlambatannya, perubahan kondisi hatinya—semuanya terjadi tanpa diduga sebelumnya. Karena itu, saat Tsuna tengah merasakan demam, Giotto diam-diam meminta dokter yang memeriksanya tentang hal ini namun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sial sekali realita memberinya tamparan keras saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, aku juga pernah muda dan merasakan hal serupa. Tapi, ini peyakit serius, Nak. Kau tak bisa terus bergantung pada cinta untuk selamanya," katanya sembari menghembuskan napas berat.

"Jadi Anda menyuruhku menyerah?" tanya Giotto sembari menundukkan kepala, merasakan rasa sesak yang mulai mengganggu pernapasannya. Apalagi kala dokter itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan yakin tanpa ragu, baginya saat itulah juga dunia runtuh.

"Maaf, Nak," ucap dokter itu akhirnya. Ia juga tak punya pilihan lain, sekiranya inilah yang terbaik untuk pria pirang di hadapanya ini.

Giotto duduk di bangkunya, menatap kosong apa yang di depannya. Berita ini terlalu mendadak untuknya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterimanya, terlalu… terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukannya.

"Kau harus melupakannya, Nak," kata dokter itu.

Giotto diam, bungkam.

Tak pernah rasanya ia merasa seragu ini, sesesak ini, dan sesedih ini.

.

.

.

**Sekarang coba baca dari bawah ke atas lagi :))**

.

.

.

**A/N** : SUPER SEKALI INI FIC GEMINTO PERTAMA SAYAAAAAA #tereakbahagia #dipukultetangga. Yaps, karena ini baru pertama, maafkan jika terlalu banyak kesalahan dan rada nggak nyambung, juga _feels_ nggak ngena, atau lainnya. Btw juga saya bingung sama _genre_-nya, gimana menurut kalian? Udah bener belum ya? :| Btw penyakit yang saya ambil sebenernya nyerang orang diatas 60an, tapi ada juga 40 tahun juga kena._.

Yosh, sampai sini dulu deh. Ditunggu semua _review_ kalian ya~! Saran, kritik, komentar selalu dinanti~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karya ini dan sampai jumpa lagi~!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
